x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Three
Season Three of X-Men Evolution aired its Final Season episode on November 4, 2003. Following, Season 2, which debuted on September 29, 2002. Episodes Summery After the battle with the Sentinel the mutant race was no longer a secret. The public reaction was one of hostility. As the season progressed, the real Xavier was found, Mystique defeated, the mansion rebuilt, and the X-Men allowed back into Bayville High. Wanda continued to search for Magneto (who was saved by his son, Quicksilver, at the last minute) until Magneto used the telepathic mutant Mastermind to change her childhood memories. Scott and Jean forged a deeper relationship, while the romance between Shadowcat and the Brotherhood member Avalanche ended. Also, Spyke left the X-Men when his power became uncontrollable, deciding to live with the sewer-dwelling deformities, the Morlocks. As part of the series arc, Rogue loses control of her powers, leading to her hospitalization. During that time, she learned she was the adoptive daughter of Mystique. Mystique, through the visions of the mutant Destiny, foresaw that the fate of Rogue and herself lied in the hands of an ancient mutant that would be resurrected. The return of the long-awaited Apocalypse saga emerged in the season's final episodes. Mesmero manipulated Magneto into opening the second door, and used Mystique and Rogue to open the last, turning Mystique to stone in the process. Now released, Apocalypse easily defeated the combined strength of the X-Men, Magneto, the Acolytes, and the Brotherhood before escaping. Logline In X-Men Evolution, being a teenager means proving yourself over and over—to peers, parents, teachers, mentors and, ultimately, to yourself. But what if you're not just a normal teenager? What if you're a teenage super hero? Are you ready to join the ranks of the great heroes and prove you're worthy of the x-Men? That's exactly what the members of X-Men Evolution—,Jean Grey, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Rogue—will find out, whether they have what it takes to be a proven hero. This exciting adventure series is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and based upon characters from Marvel Comics. Major plot lines * Five young heroes—Jean Grey, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Rogue—form the covert ops team to undertake covert operations on behalf of the Charles Xavier. Show ' Characters ' * Alex Summers * Amanda Sefton * Andy Black * Apocalypse * Arcade * Avalanche * Beast * Berzerker * Blob * Bolivar Trask * Boom Boom * Caliban * Callisto * Cannonball * Charles Xavier * Colossus * Cybelle * Cyclops * Deborah Risman * Destiny * Dorian Leech * Drew Paille * Duncan Matthews * Ellen De'Gen * En Sabah Nur * Façade * Gambit * Guy Spear * Iceman * Jean Grey * Jubilee * Keith Kcid * Linda Lane * Lucid * Magma * Magneto * Major Kyle * Mal Robson * Mastermind * Mesmero * Mom & Dad * Multiple * Mystique * Nick Fury * Nightcrawler * Patty Simcox * Portia Ross * Principal Kelly * Pyro * Quicksilver * Rama-Tut * Rogue * Ryan Griff * Sabretooth * Sandy Dee * Scarlet Witch * Shadowcat * Spyke * Storm * Taryn Fujioka * Toad * Torpid * Wolverine * X-23 Teams * The Acolytes * The Brotherhood * Bayville Sirens * Hungans * H.Y.D.R.A. * S.H.I.E.L.D. * New Mutants * Morlocks * X-Men Locations * Area 51 * Egypt * Hawaii * Mexico * New York, New York * The White House * Bayville High School * Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters * Danger Room * Control Room * Cerebro Objects * Adamantium * Comic Book * Cyclops's Visor * Fin Fang Foom * Sentinel * Harley Davidson * Image Inducer * Magneto's Helmet‏‎ * Pow-R8 * Scott's Convertible * Scott's Glasses * Silver Spheres * Vehicles * X-Jet * X-Things ** [[Apocalypse|''Apocalypse Related]] * Egyptian Guard Statues * Eye of Ages * First Door * Second Door * Third Door * Hieroglyphics * Mystical Arachnid * Mystical Stand * The Key * Tomb of Apocalypse Cast * ''See full cast here. ' Stars ' * Scott McNeil as Wolverine * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * Kirby Morrow as Cyclops * Brad Swaile as Nightcrawler * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Shadowcat * Meghan Black as Rogue * Kaye] as Charles Xavier ' Co-stars ' * Kristen Williamson as Storm * Vanessa Marshall as Mystique * Christopher Judge as Magneto * Christopher Grey as Avalanche Production crew ' Producers ' * Greg Johnson Developer / Executive producer / Writer * Bob Forward Executive producer / Writer ' Writers ' * Greg Johnson * Bob Forward * Simon Furman * Christy Marx * Randy Littlejohn Awards X-Men: Evolution won the award for Outstanding Achievement in Sound Editing – Live Action and Animation at the 30th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards, on May 16 2003.2 It also won the Cover of the Year Award in 2004 for best animated figure for Beast. It was nominated for several Golden Reel awards as well as other Emmys. Steven E. Gordon, the director of this show, was nominated for the for Production Design in an Animated Television Production for X-Men: Evolution at the 2001 Annie Awards. Category:Season Three Category:Episode